First Impression
by divcon
Summary: This is what I think Jack's reaction to Sam was at their first meeting in COTG. Bit of fluff, didn't quite come out as I wanted it to but I hope you like it. Please review!


**First Impressions**

_Jack turned around as Hammond entered the briefing room._

"_Where's Carter?" Hammond asked as he took a seat at the table._

_Samuels informed him that the Captain had just arrived topside and would be with them soon._

"_Carter?" Jack inquired._

"_I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission."_

"_I'd prefer to put my own team together sir."_

"_Not on this mission. Sorry, but carter's our expert on the Stargate."_

"_Where's he transferring from?"_

"_**She** is transferring from the Pentagon." Replied a voice from the doorway._

Jack looked up and just stared. A beautiful woman stood there. He couldn't see her face as she was standing in the shadows but she had one hell of a sexy voice. Jack dragged his eyes from a face that he couldn't see. They traveled down her stunning body and her amazing legs. He watched as she walked out of the shadows and into the light.

"Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous" he thought.

Introducing herself, Captain Samantha Carter saluted. Jack automatically saluted back, totally mesmerized by her blue eyes. Eyes he could happily stare into for the rest of his life. Kawalski made some sarcastic comment about her name to which she had a quick and cutting comeback. She had spunk, he liked that. He liked her a little too much. She was now a member of his team. These thoughts could go no further. Damn, just when he found a woman that got his blood pumping it turned out that he couldn't have her.

Jack told himself to concentrate on the briefing. He had just started to tell the new team members what they could expect to feel when they went through the Stargate when Sam interrupted him forcing him to look at her again. As soon as he did he became lost in her eyes. He could see her lips moving and he heard her say something about pulling G's and his mind pictured her wearing not much more than a lacy bra and a sexy pair of

G-strings. Shaking his head he told himself to stop thinking like that.

Just then she started speaking techno babble and he groaned. Not only was she off-limits because she was under his command but she was also a scientist. He didn't know that they made scientists so HOT.

"_Oh, here we go." Realizing that he'd spoken out loud he turned to Hammond, "Another scientist. General, please."_

"_Theoretical Astrophysicist actually."_

"_Which means?  
_

"_This means, she's smarter than you are Colonel, especially in matters concerning the Stargate."_

OK, now he knew that she was off-limits. Jack sat there and listened to her talk about how she'd been studying the Gate for 2 years before his team went on the first Abydos mission. Jack must have tuned out because the next thing he heard was 'reproductive organs' and 'handling whatever he could handle'. To cover his growing attraction for this woman, and make no mistake, it was growing, Jack sat down.

"_Carter, this isn't about you being a woman. I like women" he said smiling at her and staring intently into her blue eyes, "I've just got a little problem with scientists._"

He was just regaining some control over his rampant thoughts; thoughts about touching her, when she said she'd arm wrestle him. Jack's mind took off in the direction of hands on each others bodies.

He didn't know how he got through the rest of the briefing but he obviously did. When the General gave them the 'go' for the mission, Jack looked at his newest team member and cursed silently. This was going to be hard. She smiled at him and he felt his legs weaken. Oh yeah, he had it bad. He had to get out of there, needed to put some space between them before he embarrassed himself.

While he was in the locker room getting ready he could hear Kawalski and Ferretti talking about her. They were discussing his awesomely hot body. Jack had to clench his fists and bite his tongue for a second otherwise he would have torn Kawalski a new one for talking about her that way even though the same exact thoughts had been running through his head ever since she walked into that room. Eventually he stood up and walked over to the men.

"Kawalski, Ferretti, Captain Carter is a member of this team and therefore deserve the same respect that you would give any new member, understood?"

Both men nodded and then preceded him out of the locker room. Jack stayed put for another minute to regain his composure. He needed to make sure that he buried these feelings and thoughts deep. He could never act on them as it would mean a court martial for him. And anyway, there was no way a beautiful woman like Carter would find an 'old fart' like him attractive. This attraction was completely one sided and he control it.

When he entered the Gate room and saw her, his first though was that even in cammo gear she was still beautiful. Quickly closing that door in his mind he made his way over to General Hammond for one more final briefing. He then ordered his team through the gate. Carter and he were the last to head up the ramp. As they neared the top of the ramp Sam spoke.

"You know, you really will like me when you get to know me."

Jack looked at her, debating whether to tell her the truth. He figured that this would be the only time that he could openly say something without being caught out as Captain Carter would summarily dismiss whatever he said as sarcasm. He took a deep breath and said,

"Oh, I adore you already Captain."


End file.
